


Tadashi's return

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi went into the school to help get Callaghan out, but when it blew the Microbots protected him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi's return

Life had been getting steadily easier ever since Callaghan was arrested and jailed for his crimes. Though Hiro was still going to school at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Krei had enlisted his help for a few projects here and there. Hiro had rebuilt Baymax which meant that their nerd fighter group was back in action. There was just something missing, no… not something, someone. Tadashi… There were still nights were Hiro would cry himself to sleep, most of the time Baymax would sit next to him trying to calm him down. Some times it worked, sometimes it didn’t. 

Baymax was disappointed that Hiro’s mental health was fluctuating as much as it was. As Hiro’s caretaker he still took it upon himself to help him as much as a squishy little robot could. Most days were better than others. The really bad ones left Hiro in a depressed mess, Aunt Cass would try everything to help Hiro but those days not even Baymax could help. It was those days Aunt Cass would find Hiro sleeping on Tadashi’s bed.

On this particular morning Hiro didn’t want to get out of bed, he didn’t want to face his friends, to go to his part of the nerd lab, which used to be Tadashi’s. He didn’t want to think about anything, but the only thing that was going through his mind was the explosion. The last time he saw Tadashi. If only he had tried harder to stop him from going in that building to save Callaghan. If anything Hiro blamed himself for his death. Downstairs he heard the cafe door open and several familiar voices fill the air. He didn’t want to hear what they had to say.

Honey Lemon gave Cass a small hug, frowning at the absence of the small boy.

“How is he today?” 

“He won’t come down again. Baymax told me this morning that he cried himself to sleep last night.” 

“I guess Baymax is up there with him?” 

“Yeah, I sent him up there with some food for Hiro when he told me that. Baymax is the only one Hiro even remotely wants to talk too when he gets like this.” 

“It’s understandable though. Tadashi built Baymax after all.” 

“Yeah I know Honey, I just… I wish he would confide in me more. He’s only 14 years old and he’s been through things a boy his age shouldn’t have. I know I’m not the best guardian in the world but I am his aunt aren’t I?” 

“Aunt Cass don’t worry. Hiro probably doesn’t know how to talk about it honestly. Baymax doesn’t ask him questions that you probably might. Baymax only wants Hiro to get better, and Baymax isn’t programed to be like humans so it’s a little easier for him.” 

Hiro turned over in his bed, looking at Baymax sitting on the floor. 

“Hey Baymax?”

“What is it Hiro?”

“Why did Tadashi have to die?” 

“He didn’t die Hiro, he’s right here.” 

“Stop saying that Baymax, a video isn’t Tadashi.” 

“No Hiro, I sense his presence outside the Cafe.” 

Hiro sat up quickly, looking at Baymax. Baymax doesn’t have the ability to lie, Baymax can’t tell a lie to save his life. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his jacket, and threw on his shoes running down the stairs. He ignored the looks and the calls from his friends and aunt, throwing open the Cafe door he saw someone coming down the street he never expected to see again. He was tall, hair was brown and a little fluffy. The clothes he wore were new but definitely still part of his style. Hiro heard Baymax squeaking behind him, and grabbed onto him for support. 

Hiro saw the man look up, a smile forming across his face. Tadashi…. It really was Tadashi. Hiro’s legs moved on their own as he ran towards him, screaming his name. He threw himself into Tadashi arms and the taller boy caught him, a tender laugh escaping Tadashi’s lips. 

“I’m home Hiro, I’m home.” 

Hiro buried his face into his brothers chest, tears escaping his closed eyes. Behind him he could hear his friends talking loudly, his aunt Cass crying while someone who he assumed was Wasabi crying as well. Hiro had so many questions, so many things he needed to answer, but right now he didn’t even care, all he knew was that his brother was alive, he was alive and well. Tadashi squeezed him softly, he really was here. 

“Hey there Baymax, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“Hiro’s mental state is improving rapidly. Hiro in order for me to deactivate I need you to tell me you are satisfied with your care.” 

Hiro turned around, his eyes wide and incredibly red. 

“No Baymax, I’m never going to shut you down. You are too important to me, to the group too.” 

Tadashi watched the interaction between the two, smiling softly. So Hiro had taken Baymax from him, though honestly he didn’t care. He was home, he had his little brother in his arms, someone he had missed for months. Tadashi heard Baymax walk closer, giving them both a big hug. They both let out a laugh. 

“Hiro, your mental state is improving but why are you crying?” 

“I’m really happy Baymax.” 

“Ahh okay.” 

Tadashi put Hiro down, kissing his forehead. 

“I missed you buddy, but I really think I need to get to Aunt Cass before she actually has a heart attack.” 

Tadashi didn’t have to walk far before Cass ran up to him. 

“Oh Tadashi you’re alive, I don’t know how but I really don’t even care right now. God I missed you.” 

Cass gave him a hug, whispering in his ear. 

“Hiro was destroyed after you had “died” please take care of him.” 

“I will aunt Cass, don’t worry about it.” 

After the warm welcomes and many tears Tadashi finally got them to sit down to tell his story. 

“So I went back in to rescue Callaghan. When I got in I knew the school was gonna blow, I manage to see Callaghan using your bots to protect himself, I dove in as quickly as I could. Still managing to get some of the blast. I’m quite sure I blacked out afterwards because when I woke up I was in a hospital quite a ways from here. I wasn’t in terrible condition but they made me stay there for a while.” 

Tadashi looked at Hiro and smiled. 

“I heard about your adventures little brother. When I created Baymax I intended him to be a medical helper, not a crime fighting flying robot.” 

Hiro scratched the back of his head and looked down. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“It’s cool little bro. He’s yours now.” 

Hiro looked up, smiling widely. 

“Are you serious? Thank you so much!” 

That night was spent eating and drinking to Tadashi’s health. After everyone went home Tadashi and Hiro bid their aunt goodbye before going upstairs. 

“You guys didn’t touch my room did you?” 

“No… but I did kinda of take over your lab at nerd school.” 

“Of course you did Hiro. That’s fine though, we can share.” 

Hiro smiled when Tadashi roughed up his hair. 

“Night little brother, sleep well.” 

“You too Tadashi.” 

A few hours later Tadashi heard Hiro get out of his bed, his feet padding softly over to him. 

“Tadashi… Can I sleep with you?” 

Tadashi looked over at Hiro, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yeah, come on little bro.” 

Hiro smiled and slipped into bed with him. 

“Don’t worry Hiro, I’m not going to leave you again. After all I have you and Baymax to protect me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came due to pure denial that Tadashi died in the movie.


End file.
